


For the Record (The Not-So-Unrequited Love Remix)

by Nostalgic_Kitty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, x-men remix madness 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/pseuds/Nostalgic_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are modern day mutant politicians, and everyone thinks they are together. Erik thinks he is alone in his feelings for Charles. Charles reassures him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record (The Not-So-Unrequited Love Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357790) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 
  * In response to a prompt by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



> Here ending! I made a thing for you! I loved this scene in your fic, so I decided to recreate it to the best of my abilities. Hope you like it. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (limit 1): None  
> Previous remixes, if any: None  
> I am okay with my non-XMFC/DoFP X-Men works being remixed: I only have X-Men :D  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: Yes  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): Yes

He takes Erik’s shoulder and gently spins him around, but Erik’s still keeping his eyes averted, so Charles cups his cheeks, turning his head so that Erik can’t look anywhere but straight at him.

 

 

 


End file.
